Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!
(Opening shot: Iris in to a fire blazing the screen, which fades to reveal Jimmy, wearing a gas mask and using a burning device. He throws the second out of frame before raising his mask.) Jimmy: There, my Interdimensional Portal update's done. (Wide shot as he removes his masks; he has set up his Interdimensional Portal from "Win, Lose and Kaboom" and "When Nerds Collide". Carl and Sheen sit on it.) Jimmy: And I couldn't have done it without the help of my two best friends. (Close-up of Sheen; zoom out to frame Carl alongside.) Sheen: Mmm...new portal smell. Carl: Think the three of us will still be best friends when we're grown up? (Jimmy walks past.) Jimmy: Sure, Carl. We are a team, like the Three Musketeers – (He puts the burner in a box.) – or Feldman, Kraus and McDipple . Sheen: Yeah! We'll always - (stammers) Who are Feldman, Kraus and McDipple? Jimmy: Inventors of open-air satellite communication. Carl: (raising hand) I wanna be Feldman! Sheen: No, way! (shakes him) How come you're always Feldman?! Carl: I've never been Feldman! Sheen: You're McDipple! (They continue their argument with a round of annoyed growls under Jimmy's next line.) Jimmy: Guys, guys! The point is, if we're best friends – (they stop growling.) – nothing's gonna ever change that. (Now Jimmy approaches a toolbox-esque panel with binoculars on it; he looks into it as Carl and Sheen join him.) Jimmy: Now, let's see what our neighboring dimensions are up to. (Carl and Sheen stand behind Jimmy on either side; cut to his binocular view on the start of the next line. Here, we see a trio of red sauce-like monsters standing in a desert dimension.) Jimmy: (from o.s.) There are the Chili People of Ragis 5... (Scene changes to three Yolkians on Yolkis; one of them falls out of sight.) There are the Yolkians... (Cut to frame Jimmy; as he leans away, the binoculars display a 2D view of a house.) Jimmy: And hey, there's Timmy Turner! (As he speaks, the view zooms in on the binoculars until we fully arrive what he saw: Timmy Turner, standing on his front doorstep. He walks down the walkway bouncing a basketball on one glove; close-up of him.) Timmy: Ah, what a day. Tailor-made for hanging out with my good friends, all both of them. Chester, my man. What do you say you and me throw the old pill around? Chester: '''Sorry, dude, it's Fridge Friday. My dad's making me move this refrigerator off the lawn to make room for our new outhouse I just built. '''Bucky: (sings) Oh, the Camptown ladies sing this song... Timmy: '''Well, Chester's out, but A.J. has a working indoor toilet. I'll bet he's free. '''A.J.: (from inside) I'm not free, Timmy. Actually, Timmy, I'm free-zing myself. '''Timmy: '''What? '''A.J.: '''I'm sick of being the only genius in town... (He breaks the certificate on the ground) ...so I'm placing myself in suspended animation until the 24th century, where, if I'm right, mankind will be so far advanced, I'll be welcomed like a long-lost brother. '''Timmy: '''That's insane. '''A.J.: '''Of course, you'd think that. (He puts on a future suit) You're so 21st century. Good-bye, primitive! (A.J. pushes a button and Timmy files out screaming) '''Wanda: '''Ah, don't worry, Timmy. You've got us. '''Cosmo: '''Yeah, we're forced to hang out with you. '''Timmy: '''Those guys are practically my only friends in this universe. You know what that means? '''Wanda: '''You should be a better person? '''Timmy: '''Nope. '''Cosmo: '''You should play with Sanjay and Elmer? Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:The Fairly OddParents Transcripts